


MaTrSpRiTs Or WhAtEvEr? (Gamzee x Troll!Reader lemon)

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: So I wrote this for a Gamzee obsessed friend of mine. Warning: crude language and very hard lemon. So enjoy if you dare.





	

  You were completely red for a certain juggalo troll named Gamzee. Although his blood was of the high purple hue and yours a lowly rust red. You decided to pester your friend who was good with giving romantic advice (anger issues he may have). 

    “Hey Karkat, can I have some advice.” You typed and hit send.

    “OH MY GOD! RED OR BLACK? WAIT, IS THIS ABOUT THAT FUCKING JUGGALO YOU'RE FLUSHING FOR?” Karkat replied.

    “N-NO! Oh wait how did you know about that?” 

     “IT'S PRETTY FUCKING OBVIOUS AND I’VE HAD TO COUNSEL SO MANY PEOPLE ON THEIR GODDAMN DATING PROBLEMS I'M A PRO AT THIS BY NOW.”

      “Oh… Shit. What do you mean by obvious….?” 

      “I MEAN ANYTIME YOU EVEN LOOK AT THE GUY YOU GET THIS DUMB ASS FUCKING SMILE AND YOUR CHEEKS GET ALL RED AND SHIT. CAN’T GET MORE OBVIOUS THAN THAT. HAVE YOU TOLD HIM YET?” 

       “Haha haha haha.No.”

       “UHHHGG!!! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING YOU WILL FOR LIKE A MONTH NOW. JUST GROW A PAIR WALK OVER TO HIS HIVE AND TALK TO HIM. INSTEAD OF STARING AT HIM LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT.”

       “Maybe I will… Bitch.”

       “FINALLY!!! I'M HOLDING YOU TO THAT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU LIKE HIM BUT… GOOD FOR YOU IF ALL GOES WELL.” 

        “I like him because reasons. And thank you. BYE I AM LEAVING NOW AND I GUESS I WILL GO TELL HIM.”

        “ALRIGHT, LET ME KNOW HOW THINGS GO I GUESS.”

“They probably won't go great.”

       You walked out the door, and you walked and you walked for what seemed like forever. Finally you made it and knocked on the door. 

        “Oh Hi, (f/n)” Gamzee said as he opened the door, “YoU WaNnA CoMe In Or WhAtEvEr ThE MoThEr FuCk?” 

      “Yeah. Uhm. Actually I wanted to talk to you.” You said 

       “AlRiGhT CoME On In” Gamzee said gesturing for you to enter his hive.

      “Okay.” You said, awkwardly shuffling in.

      “So WhAt Is It YoU WaNtEd To TaLK AbOuT?” Gamzee said while still sipping his grape faygo. 

     “Uh… I--” You mumbled. “I Uh-- I may feel red for you…. Possibly…?”

     “Oh, WeLl DaMn...” Gamzee said scratching the back of his head, a purple blush breaking through the white clown makeup. “HoNeStLy I’vE BeEn FeEliNg...MaYbE ThE SaMe...” His cheeks turn even more purple. “I’Ve JuSt BeEn ToO MuCh Of a BiTcH tO TelL YoU” 

     “R-Really?” you said skeptically. Inwardly, of course you were super happy.

      “YeAh, Is tHiS ThE FaCe oF a TrOlL ThAT wOuLd LiE tO YoU?” Gamzee reassured you.

      “Nah.” You flashed a crooked smile. You couldn't believe it. 

      Then all hell broke loose. As you and Gamzee kissed passionately, your hands finding their way all over each other. You were honestly starting to get hot between the legs, and wanted to go farther than just making out. You got what you desired. Gamzee's hands found their way to your horns and you didn't hesitate to reciprocate. Your hands found Gamzee’s horns with ease and you began stimulating the base. He had been doing the same. Both of your faces turned your blood colors.                 Suddenly you began removing each others shirts. 

    You were surprised, for such a lazy troll Gamzee was  VERY fit. His deft fingers slipped into the top hem of your skirt quickly sluffing it off your legs and onto the floor revealing your white panties stained red by your already excited bulge. You were dying to see if Gamzee was in that same state. You lunged at his crotch and began undoing his sweatpants. Indeed he was. His boxers were about as purple as your panties were red.

     Your bulges began to intertwine and pleasure each other. Gamzee’s hand traveled towards your nook. The already amazing feelings were magnified by about a thousand as the thin finger penetrated your nook. His free hand began to grope your ass. 

    God this feels good! You thought as you both fell to the soft carpet ground. You both giggled and looked into each other's eyes. Then the steaminess started again. Your bulge penetrated his nook and his bulge yours. You let out a moan that was somewhere between pleasure and pain. After a moment it was all pleasure. Thrusting in and out with great force,Gamzee licking your lower stomach to increase the heavenly feelings. This went on for some minutes, then there was your weak spots. Your neck, and dirty talk. 

     As Gamzee's face got close to your neck he whispered “I'm AbOuT tO mAkE yOu CuM LiKe YoU’vE nEvEr MoThEr FuCkInG CuM bEfOrE.” Then he gave you the best hickie you've ever had and you couldn't take it. You did cum like you've never mother fucking come before. You nearly filled the whole bucket. You and Gamzee had another passionate kiss. Filled with sweat and smudged face paint but still amazing. 

    “sO...mAtEsPriTS oR wHaTeVeR ?” Gamzee said nervously.

    “Hehe, yes, Matesprits or whatever.”

 


End file.
